


黏夏

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 就是那个什么麦茶炮小年轻情侣





	黏夏

**Author's Note:**

> 就是那个什么麦茶炮  
小年轻情侣

天气热得烧人，樱井翔甩了一脑袋的汗，蹭蹭蹭跑上三楼，总算躲过了戳刺在头顶的毒辣日光，从口袋里摸出滚烫的钥匙，迫不及待想要躲进人类伟大的发明——空调房里。

什么都没有变化。

“你回来啦！”  
灼热的空气凝滞在狭小的玄关，甚至都没听见那台老式的电扇的吱呀声。他还没来得及发问，一杯加冰的麦茶被利落地塞进手中。

看着恋人牛饮般吞咽着冰凉的饮品，松本无奈地叹了口气，打算回身再给他续上一杯，“别抱怨，变压器过载了，房东说要两小时才能修好。冰箱也不能再打开，除非你想看到我们两天的伙食坏掉。”

一杯冰水下肚，樱井热得乱糟糟的脑子总算清醒了一点。甩了鞋跟着走进客厅，说是客厅，其实也算半个起居室，刚毕业工作的两人靠微薄的薪水还租不起太大的房子，加上和父母摊牌时夸下的海口，他现在也拉不下脸再回头讨要双亲的资助，还好处女座加家政满点的严苛恋人将一切规划地井井有条，所以两位少爷的日子也不是很难过。只是目前的炎热窘境，却只能咬牙忍受了。一想到家境优厚的松本竟愿意与他闷声过着这种苦日子，心里甜滋滋的同时也冒出一两股难平的愤懑与苦涩，全然忘了自己也是“打拼失败就要继承祖产”那一挂的。

“你不热吗？”樱井卷起有些汗湿的袖口，焉焉地躺倒在地板上，借着这短暂的凉意，又喝了口冰茶，才感觉到不对劲，虽说松本畏寒，平日里很少碰这些冷饮，但不至于在这么高温的天气里还能不动如山，可眼前的恋人显然泰然无事，清清爽爽，连汗水都没见着一滴。

“当然热，不过我刚洗了澡。”松本也跟着坐了下来，仿佛嫌弃樱井身上冒出的热气，又挪得远了些，占据了另一块微凉的木板。“你待会也去冲个冷水澡吧，不过头发要吹干，冰茶也不能再喝了，小心胃痛。”说着就要来夺樱井手中的玻璃杯。

手刚伸过去，就被猛地拽住。樱井放下杯子，用一种连趴下假寐的狗都能立刻竖起耳朵的语气循循善诱：“你不觉得这是一个好时机吗？”

什么好时机？松本愣了一愣，被樱井那双冒着邪火的眼睛盯得有些发毛，随即错愕地瞪大了双眼，一抹恼人的羞红浮上他烈日照拂下也依然奶白的皮肤，直到被老练的小狮子扑倒在地，猎物才后知后觉地挣扎起来。 

“你疯了吗！我才洗过澡！”松本一边推拒着伸进自己上衣的手，一边躲避着那些湿漉漉的吻，他不想弄脏自己，但当那常年握笔而结着薄茧的指尖捻起左胸那颗敏感的乳粒，熟悉的感觉电击般贯穿了全身，那些往日激情中的音符，像那杯被推开的冰茶一样溢出了杯口。 

“你有感觉了。”樱井坐在恋人身上，身下人撇过头，不去看他含笑的眼睛。他盯着松本红得出血的左耳，靠那点可怜冰水好不容易压下的野火瞬间又烧遍了全身，但这热度不再令他苦恼。从进门开始，一切都在挑动他的神经，不论是昨日被他摊了一地却被码放整齐的企划案，那杯恰到好处的冰茶，还有那双和他同样被热度折磨却平静而充满爱意的双眼，快乐，感激，以及蓬勃的热情立刻充满了他，当松本毫无防备地坐在他身旁，清清爽爽的衬衫上散发着皂角和柠檬味沐浴乳的香气时，他胯下的小兄弟立刻起立敬礼，这时候还能坐怀不乱，他就不是男人了。这样的热天，这样的困境又能怎样呢？如果生活是火炉，那他不如顺势架网吃烧烤，顺便撒上一点孜然。

“你确定我们不会中途脱水么？”松本不再挣扎，都怪混蛋樱井，看着他勾起黏在身上的汗衫，整个粗鲁地兜头脱下，露出线条好看的腹肌线条——他也变热了。在这闷热的房间无论做什么都会迅速出汗，干脆出个彻底吧。他自暴自弃地想，高温都把他恒温室里运转的精英逼成啥样了，不过这样偶尔露出的，野兽的一面，他不会承认的——真是他妈该死的性感。

“这意味着我们必须速战速决。”樱井顺势脱掉了松本的上衣，就像剥开一颗光滑的水煮蛋，刚洗过冷水澡的皮肤微凉，但也瞬时沁出一层薄汗。他迫不及待地贴上对方的身体，两具潮湿的躯体相互摩擦发出细微的，令人牙痒的水声。但还没来得及享受，视线倒转，肉体和地面碰撞发出响声。恋人纤细但充满力量的腰部扭动，将他翻身摁倒在了地板上。

“所以这是个比试。”松本挑了挑眉，挑开了樱井的内裤，大家伙以几乎弹跳到他脸上的力道与他亲密地打了招呼。因为温度的原因，手指触摸到柱体近乎灼烧起来的热度，松本吞咽了一下口水，比平时更加浓郁的荷尔蒙气味，他像只嗅到木天蓼的猫一般着迷地舔下去。

这次呻吟出声的换了樱井。这比平时更刺激，恋人口腔里的温度与这灼热到凝固的空气一样吸干了他的理智，差点就丢脸地当场交代。他喘了几口气，这都要比吗？不知道哪里又触发了恋人的好强属性，他舔了舔唇，同样握住了对方的下体，顶端已经溢出了黏湿的触感。真是坏猫咪，他用手指沾了点唾液，就着松本的淫液往他粉白的屁股里送。

两人互相较劲般舔弄着对方的性器，一时间房间里只有黏连不断的淫荡水声，汗液，淫液把两人弄得湿漉漉的，无法描述的炎热与爽快令人兴奋到失语。很快，聚集而下的汗滴顺着松本漂亮的脊线一路向下，在大腿上蜿蜒出清晰的水痕，樱井眼角发痛，想都没想就侧头咬了一口。

“唔！”松本闷哼一声，猝不及防将口中的性器吞至喉头，紧致的腔口被强行挤开的痛苦让他泛出泪水，同时喉头的大家伙可怕地跳动了一下，樱井失了力道，后穴的手指重重压上他的敏感点。这太超过了，松本脑中一片空白，只来得及匆匆将口中的肉柱吐出，他呛咳了几声，唾液顺着润湿的嘴唇与勃动的性器拉出一条沾着水珠的银线。

好危险。樱井粗喘了几声，吐出松本瘫软的肉棒，同时将手指抽出，带出后穴一大股黏液，松本整个瘫软在他身上，他将恋人还在痉挛的身体抱在怀中，接过被放置一旁的冰茶给他渡过去了一口，“没事么？”

松本慢慢缓过气来，来不及擦脸上乱七八糟的液体，直接亮出牙齿重重咬向樱井的鼻尖：“你作弊！”他不服气地哼哼。

“嗷呜”樱井捂住鼻梁，看着泪光闪闪但炯炯有神的气包子，舒了一口气，“我也不知道你那里...这么有感觉。”他尴尬地看着自己硬得发痛的小兄弟，“那......还继续吗？”

“热死了。”松本半真半假地抱怨，“你不是还没去嘛？你躺下，不准再作弊了。”

“算了吧。”樱井有些担忧地看着松本涨红的脸颊，准备起身去冲个冷水澡。

“躺下。”松本的牛脾气上来了。

樱井顺从地仰躺下来，一动不动，与方才的嚣张气焰全然不同，那一柱擎天的样子看着有些滑稽和可怜，松本有点想笑，他跨坐回樱井腰间，太热了，喉间还有点痛，他大可以抛下这只精虫上脑的小狮子直奔浴室，而不是继续拉着他继续这危险的疯狂。也许我的脑子也热坏掉了吧。他这么想着，拉开泥泞的双腿，用还在收缩的穴口一点点吞入昂扬的性器，直到贴上彼此汗液蒸腾的皮肤。

过热的温度确实超乎意料地消耗着体力，几下松本就没力气再动了，同时樱井开始加速挺动，上下颠簸的间隙他的神志变得有些恍惚，他看着全部融化的麦茶，晶莹的水滴沿着杯壁滑落，我也融化了。他想，接着因为过速不堪忍受的摩擦哭喊出声，他攥紧了樱井与他相扣的十指。

可我愿意为他融化。

意识慢慢回笼。

松本睁开眼睛，发现自己正泡在浴缸里，而樱井就坐在对面，一脸严肃地看着他。刚要开口，樱井就递过一杯温水，他顺从地灌了下去。

“你晕了一会儿。”樱井开了口，语气很低，“高潮的那一刻，你栽下来了，还好我接住了你，我吓死了......我再也不想刚到天堂就直接坠落地狱了好吗？说到底也是我的错，要不是我......”他被松本堵住嘴。

“别说了，我不是没事吗？而且你我也有爽到。”  
“真没事了？”  
“没事了。”  
“真的没事了？”  
“你好烦啊！再来一发证明下？”  
“休想！你好好休息。”  
......  
一阵沉默。

“嗯，那个，晚饭吃什么？”樱井挠了挠头。  
“你会烧饭吗？前提，我不想吃泡面。”松本毫不留情地戳破了男友笨拙的体贴。  
“点外卖啦！”樱井涨红了脸，他看着松本笑意盎然的眼睛，没头没脑地接了一句，“谢谢你。”  
“那我也谢谢你。”  
两人就这么默默盯着对方，然后都笑出声来，他们交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，然后潮湿的额头长久地靠在了一起。


End file.
